


Holiday Cheer

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Christmas, Funny, Gen, Gift Giving, Gifts, Hanukkah, Holidays, Humor, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It's that time of year. The most wonderful time of the year. And The Young Avengers are about to get a surprise</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Cheer

The group of teenagers and early twenty-somethings were chilling in their super secret hideout when there was a knock on the door. Accompanied by an instrumental version of jingle bells, a tall, raven haired, green eyed teenager dressed in a santa suit walked in, tugging a giant sack behind him.

"Loki!" The group quickly were on their feet. America Chavez, Teddy, Noh-Varr, and David got into a fighting stance. Kate reached for her bow and arrows. Billy had his hand out, ready to cast a spell.

"I come in peace!" Loki exclaimed, dropping the sack. "Tis the holiday season! Aren't you happy to see me?"

"You double crossed us and put our lives and parents' lives in danger! Of course we're not happy to see you!" America Chavez shouted. 

"Well I hope you all have a little forgiveness in your hearts. I am sorry about my actions in the past."

The Young Avengers dubiously glared at him.

"Moving on! It's present time!" Loki bent down and reached into the sack. "I gave a lot of thought to these presents."

"You know we're not going to accept them," Kate piped up. 

"Oh come on Kate, you'll love them!" Loki handed her what looked like a wrapped cylinder. "Merry Christmas!"

He walked over to Billy and handed him a square shaped present.

"Happy Hanukkah!" 

Then he went over to David and Teddy and gave them their presents.

"Merry Christmas!"

And finally he had reached America Chavez and Noh-Varr.

"Happy Holidays! I know you do not celebrate Midgardian holidays but who can't pass up presents?"

Loki glanced around the room at his former teammates.

"What are you waiting for? Open them!"

They did so. Kate opened her present to find a container filled with twelve arrows. They were painted black with sharp purple tips. Each arrow was as a light as a feather.

"How…thoughtful," she said, examining them. 

"I bribed the blacksmith on Asgard to make them special for you," Loki told her. 

"A CD!" Noh-Varr exclaimed, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be mad at Loki. 

"Filled with the best dance music from the 1960s to the 80s," Loki winked, knowing that old music was Noh-Varr's guilty pleasure. 

Billy gazed at the worn out book in his hands. His fingers traced over the runes that were on the cover.

"Is this a spell book?" He asked.

"One of the best. I got it from my father," Loki nodded.

Billy carefully flipped through the pages. He squinted his eyes. 

"Did you steal this?" He pointed to the book.

"My father has many books on magic. It doesn't matter if one just happens to be missing. He won't care, or throw a temper tantrum or anything," Loki laughed nervously.

"You gave me cologne?" Teddy held up a bottle of Eternity for Men by Calvin Klein. 

"I figured you'd want to smell nice for your boyfriend," Loki glanced at both Billy and Teddy.

Teddy's face was a bright red. He set down the bottle, avoiding Billy's cheeky gaze.

"New glasses?" David held them up to the light.

"Not only does it allow you to see but it comes with an installed video camera!" Loki exclaimed.

"But you don't know my prescription," David pointed out.

"Trust me. I do."

"And these?" America Chavez held up a pair of boxing gloves.

"Those are to protect your hands during a fight," Loki said.

"So do I need to break into them?" America started to put them on.

"I'm not an expert but I would highly recommend it," Loki said. "I got the gloves at--"

Wham!

America's gloved fist collided with Loki's cheek. His eyes bulged and he stumbled to the ground. He glanced up, a hand covering his sore cheek.

"I feel that I overstayed my welcome," Loki mumbled with a wince. "I best get going."

He got up and headed towards the door.

"Happy Holidays!" He called out with a wave. "And have a Happy New Year!"

He left. The group of young superheroes only gazed at his departing figure, wondering what on earth just happened.


End file.
